


[Art] Good Boy

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Big Dick Draco, Digital Art, I don't understand how big dicks should be, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Based on the fic that changed my mind on Draco/ Ron, Is This It by MildredMost.Just two idiots in love, gettin' it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	[Art] Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MildredMost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trying your luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501163) by [MildredMost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/pseuds/MildredMost). 



> I loved this fic. If I think about Draco/ Ron, it's just this fic. Draco has a ton of trauma and Ron is a human thunder blanket. Friends are begrudgingly supportive, family is scandalized, and our boys have surprising arts and crafts skills. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
